Joking or Not?
by SilverArrow123
Summary: When Travis Stoll declares his love for Katie Gardner, Katie, mistaking this revelation as a mean prank, runs crying. Can Travis win her love and will Katie figure out how she truly feels? Tratiexxx! Whoooo! I don't own PJO. Set after TLO.
1. 1: Pranks, Love, and Tears

_**A/N: Kay guys, I myself hate these authors notes so lets just say the 2 things every reader has heard on fanfiction...**_

_**1-REVIEW**_

_**2-Disclaimer:I own nothing (including PJO) but I really would like to own it:)**_

_**Third Person POV**_

"Travis Stoll!", screamed Katie Gardner, running out of her cabin with her dagger in her hand.

This is the last time, the absolute last time, I put up with his obnoxious behavior. Violence or no-violence, I will make him stop! As these thoughts went through her head she ran down towards cabin eleven.

Taped to the front door was a hastily made sign that read "_All weapons/harmful objects stored away, no maiming, injuring or killing me! Have mercy Katie Kat_!"

Fuming, Katie swung open the door angrily. "Travis Stoll! Your sign said nothing about causing severe pain!"

"Nuh uh uh Katie Cat, the sign specifically said no injuring!" Travis smirked popping up behind her.

Surprised Katie whirled around, "And why shouldn't I just kill you?" she asked wielding her dagger. "And don't call me that!"

"Come on Kit-Kat, it was just a harmless prank!"Travis said backing away.

"Harmless prank! You pelted Julia with rotten eggs!" Katie exclaimed. "And don't call me Kit-Kat either!"

"Come now Katie dear it was funny!" Travis smirked.

Glaring and stalking forward Katie growled, "My name is Katie, not Kit-Kat, not Katie dear, not Katie Cat, not Kates, not Kay-Kay, not Watering Can, not KG, KATIE!"

The prank in truth was funny, to Travis and Conner Stoll, as well as the rest of the Hermes cabin. Just not to the Demeter cabin, and especially not funny to little Julia Adams. The little 4 year old got pelted with rotten eggs upon stepping out of the cabin. Travis and Connor Stoll had ambushed her as she left for breakfast, telling her "breakfast was served". The poor girl had come in crying. The other cabin members helped clean her up while Katie grabbed her dagger and set out to kill.

Travis who was now cowering against the door said, "Now, Katie, lets not do anything hasty. You know you'll miss seeing my incredibly good looks around camp. I mean who else will annoy the hell out of you?"

"Good looks? Seriously, you call all that flab, impressive?" Katie blushed. In truth, Travis actually was really handsome. His training left him with hard muscles, abs and supreme agility and stanima. He was tall, nice (when he wanted to be) and had the warmest brown eyes. She could stare at his eyes all day, his warm brown...snap out of it Katie!

"Aw, see who else can make you blush like that?" Travis smirked.

"I am not blushing!" retorted Katie blushing even harder.

Suddenly the door swung open and in came Connor whistling merrily. He looked around confused at the sight of Travis cowering slightly before him. Turning around slowly he gasped when he saw Katie, turned around, and tried to make a break for it.

"Not so fast, Egg Boy, you need to pick out your funeral flowers! Maybe you and Travis can agree on something, so the price will be cheaper." Katie hissed, grabbing the back of Connor's shirt and pushing him into his brother.

"Now, now Katie, why don't you focus on your lover here for the time being and I'll come back later!" Connor grinned slyly, "See ya, bro!" Using Katie's embarassment as an opportunity to slip away, Connor Stoll slunk out the back door.

Furiously blushing, Katie glared at Travis, "I'll deal with your annoying brother later. Meanwhile, why do you keep pranking my cabin?"

Travis frowned bewildered, "Isn't it obvious?"

"Isn't what obvious?"

"You don't know why I always prank the Demeter cabin more than the other cabins, Apollo and Aphrodite included?"

"No..." Katie trailed off waiting for him to explain.

"Well...your in the Demeter cabin, right...? Well duh... you're her daughter, and you have like nature powers...or are they plant powers...? I've always wondered is a tamatoe a fruit or vegetable, what about lemons?" Travis said, talking randomly now.

"Travis!" Katie exclaimed, "Get to the point!"

"What, oh yeah, um, well, I prank you so you can notice me." He whispered shyly.

"Well of course I notice you I mean, duh, half the catastrophes at camp are your fault, not to mention-"

"-I mean I like you, like-like you..." he said cutting her off.

"W-what?" Katie gasped. "You are so mean!" she yelled turning to the door.

"What do you mean?" Travis asked reaching to grab her arm.

"You can't just mess with people's emotions like that, go away!" she cried, shoving off Travis's hand, tears trailing down her face. "Thats the meanest prank you've ever pulled!" Katie shouted.

Really Travis was super nice, whenever she suffered through a tough breakup, he would find her and comfort her. When her dad died, he stayed with her for 8 hours straight while she cried. Somehow he always knew when she was upset and where to find her. Once she was in the strawberry fields, throughly, straight out bawling and he found her, said nothing, just sat with her until she was alright. However she didn't dare tell him the real reason she was crying. The truth was she was on her way to the dining pavillion when she saw Travis and his girlfriend, Olivia Celrosm, daughter of Aphrodite (go figure), making out behind his cabin. She was beyond jeluouse and miserable. A few weeks later however they broke up, the rumor being he liked another girl. Travis really was nice except when he was playing pranks. Katie couldn't believe he would lie and tell her that he likes her. That was a sick joke.

Slamming the door behind her, Katie ran to her favorite place in the world. Behind her she heard heavy footsteps running after her. Running into the forest she bent the tree branches and vines to form a thick shield behind her as she ran. Reaching her tree, she had it lift her up into her secret den. Very few people knew about it. It was cleverly disguised with the help of her friend Sarah (daughter of Hecate) by magic and nature. The leaves camoflaged it and the magic enlarged the inside to be larger than it should be. Inside was a futon, three bean bag chairs, one desk, loads of weapons, a rug, several books, a mini fridge/pantry and Katie's favorite, a small, immortale flower given to her by Travis.

Katie grabbed a few thick blankets and collapsed on the couch. She swore at herself for forgetting that Travis knew this place as well as she did. Katie stared up at the wooden celing trying to understand why Travis would play such a cruel prank. And how did she really feel about him? Confused she closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

But one question was stuck in her brain. Was he joking or not?


	2. 2: Memories and Rotten Tomatoes

**A/N: Yo ppl! I just updated. ENJOY. ENJOY. ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I own clothes, shoes, unicorns, rainbows, but not PJO!**

_**Travis POV**_

"Wait-what?" I wondered absolutely bewildered. "Shit!"I muttered, hurriedly running after her. This is what I get for pranking so many people. Katie ran ahead of me and jumped into the refuge of the woods. I smiled. I knew where Katie was going. As I approached the base of the tree house, the "elevator" branch fell back into place. I groaned and slumped against the trunk of the tree. I can't climb up the tree or get the branch to carry me. I will just have to wait her out.

As I sat I began to remember all the fun times we had together when we began as friends to now when she constantly wanted to rip my throat out. I smiled at that violent Katie I knew. She was hot when she was mad.

***************************FLASHBACKS*****************************

I was 7 and Conner and I were planting stink bombs outside the Athena cabin. I heard voices approaching and I told Conner to hide. Peering out from the bushes I saw the most beautiful girl being led to the Demeter Cabin by the head counsellor at that time. She wore a simple green and white checked dress and her short hair in two small braids. I was in love.

We were 11 and Katie had know Conner and I for about 4 years. Conner didn't hang out much and Katie and I had quickly grown to be best friends. At that time we mostly hung out by the lake on the dock. We were year-rounders and were waiting for the summer campers to arrive the next day. It was really hot and Conner and some other kids had gone off to prank the Aphrodite cabin. I was complaining about how hot it was and Katie had gotten fed up and pushed me in to shut up. While she was too busy laughing I had snuck up under her and pulled her in with me by her ankle. She shrieked and landed with a splash sopping wet laughing the whole way.

This time we were 13 and Katie was pointing a sword down at me grinning like crazy. We were playing Capture the Flag. I was on the red team and she was on the blue team. I was in blue territory. She had jumped out of the tree, landing on my back and laughing at my shocked expression. Prodding me in the back with her sword she pushed me and my unconsious brother into jail before smiling and walking away.

We were 15. She was livid. I was scared as shit. What had I done you may ask. Probably something so stupid that only Travis could do it. She had been outside with her little sister comforting her about the monster that had attacked her in the woods. I snuck up behind them and whispered in her sister's ear that the monster would be back. That was when I had run for my life when my dear Katie threatened my one day future ability to reproduce.

We were 16, the second Titan War. We were defending the Empire State Building and I was desperatley searching for Katie. I hadn't seen her since the day before and for all I knew she could be-No Travis think positive. Suddenly I saw her. She was covered in cuts, dirt and monster dust and she looked exhausted, but I still thought she looked beautiful. Suddenly she was surrounded. Quickly I slashed at the monsters surrounding her. She looked at me in relief and thanks. I smiled my only-for-Katie smile and helped her up. Suddenly her eyes widened and her mouth opened in warning. Spinning around I raised my sword to late. The dracnaes sword stabbed my shoulder. Katie grabbed me throwing me behind her as she fought of the monsters. Then I blacked out. When I woke up my arm was a little stiff and Katie was crying. Immediatley I tensed. Who had dared to make her cry. As I sat up she lifted her head and she grinned in relief throwing herself onto me. She stiffened when she realized what she did but relaxed when I wrapped my good arm around her. "Worried there Kit-Kat?" I smiled gently. "I thought you hated me." She pulled and didn't even bother to glare at her pet name. She looked hurt and horrified. "Travis! I would never let you die! Your my..." Katie trailed off looking unsure and confused.

"Hero?" I joked slightly trying to get her to smile.

"You're my best friend." She said softly hugging me again. I smiled into her hair as I wrapped my arms around her again. I realized then I didn't just like her or have a crush on her.

I loved Katie.

*****************End of Flashbacks*************************

5 hours later I heard a small creak from the tree house above. Hopefull I glanced up. No one emerged. Groaning I weakly got up. I had sat at the bottom of the stupid tree fearing Katie would leave without talking to me first. Of course, Katie could last up there forever with the amount of food and water up there.

I was about to sit back down when something hard and wet hit my head.

"Oww!" I groaned. Looking down I saw a rotten, beat up tomato. Sighing and smiling slightly I called up "Really? Really? Do I really deserve that?"

No answer besides another tomato in the head.

"Can I please at least talk to you?"I called again. "It would be much better for the both of us besides a bunch of tomatoes!"

Three more tomatoes.

"Katie Gardner, do you really want me to climb up there and possibly kill myself?" I yelled up there. "Come on!"

Nothing. Losing all patience I stood up and moved to the base of the tree. I grabbed the bark and began slowly pulling myself up. Eventually I reached the trap door and pushed it open silently.


	3. 3: A Nudge From Love Herself

**YAY! Part 3 of the DRAMA! Hey you! Yah you! Got any popcorn?**

**Review! Please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**Katie-Bold**

_**Aphrodite-Italic's and Bold**_

_**Katie POV**_

About 3 hours later I woke up. Slowly I sat up and the events of the past evening flew into my mind. As did hunger. I got up grabbed an apple and Gatorade and sat back down on the couch staring at Travis's rose.

_**"Admit it sweetheart. You like him. If I didn't know any better I'd say you love him." **_

**"Aphrodite?" I asked**

_**"Yes sweetheart, it's me."**_

**"Oh... please leave me alone."**

_**"First please allow me to show you something."**_

Suddenly visions flooded through my mind. Travis hiding in the bushes outside the Athena cabin. Where I first saw the cute boy with a tooth missing staring at me. The summer when we were 11 where I pushed Travis into the lake laughing. Then when I shrieked in surprise as I fell in landing right in his arms. Capture the flag when we were 13 and I ambushed him. Despite the fact that I already knocked out Conner and he was next, completley unarmed, I could only focus on anything but him. The time he scared little Rose and I had to spend the next 2 days trying to comfort her. When he saw my face he ran like a cute little puppy and-where did the cute come from? I think what scared him off was the fact that my eyes told I was picking out his funeral theme or the fact that I threatened to...nevermind. Then finally, we were 16. It was the second Titan war. I was about to die and he saved me. He was staring at me with that stupid goofy grin I've only see him give me. I was about to thank him when I saw the empousai. The empousai stabbed him. My mind went into auto-pilot and I hacked down every monster within 20 yards of ME. Miranda was shocked. Then she saw me running over to Travis she gave me a sympathetic look which confused me. Up on Olympus, Will Solace had declared he would make it. I began crying. I was so relieved. Then when he woke up. Gods, I thought I would never see those dark brown eyes alight with life, ever again.

_**"See dear. Travis stoll was remembering these same memories just a few hours ago."**_

**"But am I supposed to believe him. Is he joking? You're the goddess of love. Please tell me Lady Aphrodite!"**

_**"I'm afraid thats for you to find out."**_

Suddenly the present washed over her. I was still with shock. I didn't hear the trapdoor creak open or Travis slide inside the tree house. I was overcome with a strange emotion. I knew then and there that I could never live without Travis. We had known each other since we were 7. He pranked me. I'd attempt murder. He'd smile. I'd go back to my cabin. I would smile. Everyone knew it. The Aphrodite Cabin was always smirking whenever she would go to yell at Travis. Miranda. She knew it during the Titan War. The rest of my sibling also knew it cause they always asked me to handle the Stolls. They smirked when I would swear at them under my breath. The Hermes Cabin knew it. They never got mad when she would come storming in at 4 in the morning. In fact, they've started leaving the door open for her. The whole camp knew it. For Zeus's sake even Percy probably knew it. And THATS saying something. Everyone knew it. Except for Travis. And until now her.

I didn't like Travis at all.

I loved Travis.


	4. 4: Definitely Not a Prank

_**Hey guys check out my other stories featuring Thalico and Tratie. Review please!**_

_**Disclaime: I don't own PJO.**_

**Travis POV**

Quietly I pushed open the door and peeked inside. Katie was sitting on a couch her back facing me shouting at the sky.

"Aphrodite! Please just tell me! Arghhh!" Katie groaned and put her head in her hands. Then she whispered something so quietly I had to strain my ears to hear it. "I like...I love him, but does he love me?"

I strode over to her and swung her off the couch. Before she had time to say anything I crashed my lips to hers. I grabbed her waist and pulled her impossibly close to me. I kissed her for a few seconds before she finally got over the surprise. Getting ready to pull away I was surprised when she wrapped her arms around my neck and started kissing me fisting my hair pulling me down to her height. Smiling against her lips I kissed along her jaw listening to her breath hitch. Smirking as she pulled me back to her lips I rose my hand to her face and pulled away. Staring at her dark brown eyes I gave her a sweet gentle kiss before the smirk returned and I said "Of course you love me how can anyone resist me?"

Her face turned from confusion to humiliation. "I-I have to go...somewhere." She muttered before pulling away from me and walking towards the door.

"Katie! Wait! Whats wrong?" I asked grabbing her hands and pulling her to me. I raised her chin and she looked away.

"I love you b-but you don't love me." She trailed off in a quiet whisper. Her expression broke my heart. It was so sad and pained.

"Why would you think that, why is it so unbelievable to you that anyone can like you!" I yelled angrily then continued softly, "I do love you, a lot. You're kind, sweet, down to Earth, literally, you don't try but you always look beautiful, you can make the wittiest comments and everytime you start yelling at me I fall twice as hard! So basically I'm head over heels after all your rampages!" I laughed as she slapped my arm. "You're bloody sexy and hot when you come after me with a dagger threatning to cut off...stuff, and even though nobody's perfect...you're as close as it gets." I finished softly.

"I don't just love you, I'm _in_ love with you Katie Gardner."

She stared up at me a wide grinning spreading across her face. Slowly and seductively she raised her head to my ear, "Maybe...just maybe..." she whispered moving her lips down my jaw, "I could probably be.." now she skimmed my neck with the tip of her nose raising her lips to hover over mine just milimeters away she whispered seductively, "...in love with you too."

Just as she was about to kiss me she threw a tomato at my chest. I stood there for a moment getting past my daze to find my shirt covered in red tomato juice. Glaring at her I grabbed her by her waist throwing her onto the couch and hovered over her. "You know I'm not ticklish right?" She said smirking at my face which was momentarily defeated.

"Oh well, we'll just have to find something else that will make you succumb to my will." I whispered against her ear as she shivered. I smirked cockily and raised her lips to mine.

We kissed starting slow until she fisted my hair pulling me closer to her. I mentally groaned as I felt her fingers running through my hair. I grabbed her hair and used my other hand to push the small of her back to me. Half an hour later she pulled away.

"Hey." She smiled breathlessly.

Dazed I just nodded. Smirking she pressed her lips to mine before pushing me onto the floor and jumping out the trap door. It took me a few moments to realize the girl I loved just jumped thirty feet. Running to the door I jumped without any hesitation racing to save her.

"What up? She laughed grabbing the collar of my shirt as she perched on a large branch saving me from dying.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Gods! Do you have a concussion? Any pain whatsoever? Anything?" I asked hurridley surveying her only to find she was wearing a thin cami and short shorts. Looking away before I got carried away I looked off to the Big House you could see over the hill counting to 10 seven times.

Smirking she straddled me managing to stay on the branch which had started to decend. "What's wrong Travie? What's bothering you?" She said batting her eyelashes.

I gulped and quickly jumped off the branch and pulled her towards camp. "L-let's just...go back to camp. K?" I said quickly.

She laughed and followed. I reached out and grabbed her hand and she smiled.

"I love you." She said quietly.

I kissed her forehead and whispered back, "I love you too."


End file.
